Harry Potter and the Note of Death
by Bailey Del Rosa
Summary: Kira has disappeared, criminals are not dying of heart attacks...it's been several weeks since anything has happened. Then one night...L has a very sudden and unexpected visitor. A Death Note / Harry Potter Crossover
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Note of Death**

**Story by: Baka-Saru-Chan**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Death Note or the characters and locations within the stories. I do own the books though! If I actually came up with them several characters that died in the books would not have died n.n . And Death Note would have a few changes as well heh, heh, heh. Sadly I don't so…I have to make disclaimers TwT.

**Prologue**

Sitting silently before several glowing computer screens, eyes as black and shadowed as ever, the enigmatic detective L waited. Waited for anything, the investigation was at a stand still and for some reason Kira doesn't appear to be killing criminals anymore. Several possibilities had crossed his mind, but none of them made sense. One of the possibilities was that Kira was killed or died, but, L knew better. Kira wouldn't allow himself to die or be killed so that possibility was quickly brought down. The second possibility was that he was captured; this possibility though was far more unlikely then the first.

A deep sigh slipped from his lips as he lightly rubbed his chin, things had not gone the way he'd planned so he was feeling a little depressed. Slowly getting to his feet, L walked over to a nearby window and gazed out across the cityscape. It was a clear and peaceful night, despite the detectives' restlessness, the lights in the distance twinkling like the stars. A slight frown pulled at the corners of the young man's lips, something wasn't right…to any normal on-looker, the city appeared to be exactly as it usually is around this time of night. But then, L wasn't exactly what some would call normal, and he was almost always awake around this time of night and knew very well what the city looked like from this particular point of view. Something was wrong with this image…

It took a few seconds longer then usual, the detective childishly blamed this few second delay on his not having his eighth cup of coffee; but, L figured it out as he usually did in such cases. Something was moving towards him, or perhaps the building, whichever it was it was not what he usually saw at this time so it was to some extent intriguing. The most intriguing part being that, from where he stood, L was on the top floor of a hundred story tall building. The only thing that could move towards the building at such a height would be a plane, but this was clearly not a plane since it was far too small. Dark eyes narrowing slightly, not blinking as they usually do when he was focusing on something intensely, L just watched.

-brrriiing- -brriiiinng-

The sound of his cell phone as well as the vibrate going off, made the detective flinch slightly. Perhaps he was more tired then he thought, normally he wasn't bothered or caught off guard by his phone. Keeping his gaze fixed on the object for a moment longer, but then tearing it away so that he could answer the phone, L said, "Yes, have you found anything yet?" the number on the personalized caller ID said that it was Watari who was calling. Naturally, the young man was a bit concerned; normally Watari would just message him on the computer at this hour so receiving a call was must unusual. To add to the oddness of this situation, nobody answered his question. Something was very…very…wrong. L hung up and set the cell phone down on the windowsill, the thing was gone now. The city looked normal once again, perhaps he was just seeing things, no…L slowly scratched the back of his head. No, he had definitely seen something.

"I'm sure you are wondering where your mysterious object has gone too…" The voice came out of nowhere. The detective knew that he was alone in this room so when he heard it he spun around quickly. It was impossible to get passed the security in this building without authorization…L had seen to it. Once the initial shock of hearing a voice that wasn't his own or Watari's, the dark void like eyes fell on a tall figure standing not but a few feet away.

"No I'm not…" L answered simply, not taking his gaze from the figure, "I'm wondering how you got in here without anybody noticing."

"Ah…yes…" the voice sounded aged but gentle almost. Who was this person…if they were even human that is. After working on the Kira investigation, L found that he'd become far more open minded to the possibilities of inhuman creatures existing. If he didn't, then the Kira case wouldn't add up and the investigation wouldn't be where it is right now. Of course, that wasn't saying much since there hasn't been a Kira killing in several weeks.

"I'm also wondering who you are exactly…only a select few know that I am here…" L stated next while bringing his hand up so that he could lightly nibble on the tip of his thumb, "Unless…you don't know me and it was simply coincidence that you ended up here…"

"You are the detective L if I am correct? I have heard a great deal about you and the cases you've solved." So much for it being coincidence, "Which is why I am here."

"You still haven't answered my question, how did you get in here without setting off the alarms?" L repeated, "And who are you?" this figure, no…this man…he knew who he was. How? Only those on the task force knew what L looks like and yet this figure knew him almost instantly.

"Yes, I suppose I should answer your question," the man said as he stepped closer and with a wave of his hand the lights came on. Standing before the detective was a very aged man with a long silver beard and half-moon spectacles, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I have some…very interesting information that you may want to listen too."

--

Two Days Later

L sat in one of the few comfy leather chairs that furnished the main observation room and gazed intently down at the carpet below. He awaited the arrival of the other task force members; he had given them the day off since the investigation was moving so slow. Watari stood not too far away, he had the same look he always had, knowing but subtle. It was only nine in the morning so he knew that the others wouldn't arrive until eleven, this gave the aged butler the opportunity for some quality time with the detective.

Taking a step forward, Watari asked pleasantly, "Did you get any sleep last night Ryuuzaki?" he was answered with a slight turn of the head and a rather wide eyed yet exhausted look from L. Knowing this look, Watari tried a different question, "Would you like to talk about it?" he knew the young man better then anybody alive, so he knew when there was something troubling L.

Upon hearing this second question, L's gaze moved away from Watari and locked onto the several monitors a few feet away. After a long moment of silence, he said, "Last night….I received a possible lead on the Kira investigation." L brought his thumb up and pressed it against the front of his teeth, "I intend on looking into it further, but to do so I will no longer need the aide of the task force."

"I see…that is why you called them in, am I correct?" Watari replied calmly, inside he knew there was more to this then the other was giving but he would only subtly persuade more specific details.

"Yes, but I'll still need you Watari…" L's head seemed to lower a fraction, "As always…" he then added. This concerned the butler considerably, something was troubling L and he would get to the bottom of it before the others arrived.

"Tell me…" was all he had to say and L looked back over at him.

Taking a moment, L worked over his thoughts and how he was going to present them. It took a while but finally he worked up the right starting words, "It requires that we go…home…" the detective shifted his bare feet and rubbed his toes together, "You'll be able to return to the Wammy House but I'll still keep in contact with you. If things go a certain way, you'll be able to join me but…"

"How does returning to England involve Kira?" Watari asked. It seemed rather odd that a crime that originated in Japan would leak over into the United Kingdom. Not that it was entirely impossible; it just seemed a little sudden.

"Because…a new opportunity has presented itself to Kira," L answered simply, "If he is allowed to seize this opportunity then, chances of catching him and sentencing him will be impossible. That is all I am able to say at the moment…"

"This troubles you?"

"Yes…" L replied quietly, "I want to tell you more but if I do…" he paused, "Watari…it's very dangerous…"

"You've heard them? " Watari quickly interrupted the now pallid and nearly emotionless look on the detectives face was enough to give Watari an idea of just how serious this lead is.

"No…not yet…but I have a feeling I will soon…" L responded slowly.

"Very well, I shall prepare for our departure while you inform the others." Watari nodded. Naturally, as a father like figure, Watari was concerned and curious about this lead. Why would the young man keep it from him? It didn't seem like something L would do, but if it was something that would reveal itself in time, then there was no need to push the subject…even if it is troubling.

To Be Continued

* * *

Greetings all! I'm Baka-Saru-Chan and this is my first fan fiction here on . I've wanted to do a Death Note Harry Potter crossover for some time now and I've had the beginning of the prologue typed up for ages now. I hope you enjoyed the short little prologue I put together to get ya warmed up…I don't intend this to be a shonen-ai or yaoi…but who knows it might be…it depends on where I'm going to take the story. Feel free to leave a comment, criticism, cheap shot, or anything else that starts with a "C". (I prefer comments and constructive criticism over flaming criticism just fyi)

Well! Till chapter one! Laterz


	2. Chapter 1

The plane ride was a long and stressful one; L had a lot on his mind as he gazed out the small circle window. It was convenient to own your own personal airplane…the only thing one needs to worry about is getting permission to land in a national airport and with as much notoriety that L has, even that little issue could be easily solved.

It seemed like such a long time, being back in Winchester, seeing the Wammy House. The plane touched down on the runway as the young detective cast a quick glance over at Watari, who seemed to be enjoying a cup of Earl Gray tea. L had eaten and drank nothing, this seemed like almost a natural response one would have if they knew their business was grave or very, very important. Since L was not considered normal, this was very strange behavior. Naturally, Watari was concerned, but if it was something that needed to be kept a secret, even from him, for the success of the investigation, then he would not pry…too much.

A limo was waiting on the runway when the plane came to a stop. Both L and Watari left the plane and got inside. Giving the driver their first destination, the limo took off. It was a very quiet car ride, neither saying a word. L kept his gaze out the window at all the other passing cars and scenery. By Watari's observation, the dark haired detective looked very wary and more pale then usual. Perhaps it was just the lighting, but the old man knew better then that, the young man was deeply troubled with this whole ordeal, but his stubbornness and childish pride would not allow a criminal like Kira to get away.

A good twenty minutes of silence had gone by when Watari finally shifted a little and bent over. He reached for a small compartment under the back seat, this little compartment revealed itself to be a small refrigerator and inside was a plate with a slice of strawberry cake; there was a fork with it as well. Closing the fridge after taking the cake out, Watari offered it to the troubled L. "Perhaps some you would like some cake to ease some troubled thoughts."

Dark and shadowed eyes slowly turned from the window and glanced down at the cake. For a brief moment it looked as if the detective was about to smile, but it faded as a tired sigh slipped passed his lips, "Perhaps….later Watari." He said drearily. It was not like L to turn down his favorite kind of cake, something must be seriously wrong. Watari frowned slightly behind his white mustache, but then returned the cake to the mini fridge.

"Very well," he replied promptly, "I do hope you have a safe trip, how soon do you suppose you'll be able to contact me?" the butler then added. L's gaze, which was still on the location where the cake used to be, snapped up onto the old man and stared with an almost uncertain dullness.

"A few months maybe…" he then answered, "The information I was given revolved mostly around the whereabouts of Kira, it also proves a theory I've had since the Kira killings have stopped."

"And are you able to tell me what that theory is?" Watari tried. L glanced out the window solemnly for a moment and then started to chew lightly on the tip of his thumb.

"Yes…it proves that Light Yagami is in fact Kira…I was correct. Light Yagami came to me several weeks ago, saying that he was going on a vacation trip with some friends. Naturally this seemed a little odd since he vowed to help me capture Kira; it raised his likeliness of being Kira by about one percent. It was then that I realized that two days after Light had left; the number of criminal deaths had decreased. After a week, they were periodic, and after two weeks, they stopped all together."

Watari's concerned frown remained. Normally this would be very good news, but he knew there was more too it. "There's a problem though," he said quietly, "In order to prove this, you need evidence and with Light missing getting that evidence is difficult and convicting him is next to impossible."

"Correct, then, three days ago…I received some information." L continued, though he seemed a little hesitant on going into details, Watari did not press the subject any further.

--

After an hour and a half of driving, the limo finally pulled up to a large gate and behind it was a very large house. There was a sign posted on the gate that read "Wammy House", L was home…he gazed almost nostalgically up at the old mansion. The detective could still remember what his room looked like and where it was located from where he sat. But, this was not his stop, he turned his head when Watari opened the door and climbed out. Shifting over slightly, L said quickly, "I'll be sure to contact you when I get to my destination…I…" he paused and glanced to the side slightly, subtly biting his lower lip.

"Very well…I shall await your message with anticipation." Watari replied before L could finish, he knew what the young man was going to say and it made him happy to see that this side of the boy he raised was not covered up by the detective he trained the boy to be. Yes, Watari knew what L was thinking and why…sure there were times where they had to be separated for certain investigations, this one being no exception. But, never had they been separated by such a far distance…it seemed like such a long time since the old man had seen it. He remembered some of the first truly horrifying cases L took on when he was still young…the look in his eye every night…fear, and Watari saw that same look starting to form on the detectives face as he closed the door and gave the driver a nod and then L a nod and a reassuring smile.

The car then took off down the drive way taking L with it. The young man slowly lowered his head so that his face was hidden behind his mess of black hair, his hands had started to grip his ankles and he was biting his lower lip a little harder. Fear…that is what he felt, he would not deny it…where he was going and what he would be facing defies everything. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect things such as witchcraft and wizardry to actually exist. Then, he never believed in Shinigami either but then the whole Kira investigation started… Perhaps it was just the idea that this whole other world was 

going on around and only those who lived in it knew it even existed. For something like that to even be plausible, the whole concept of magic was truly mindboggling.

The limo exited out of the back roads and moved back onto the main highway, the next stop was several miles further then the Wammy House and would take about half an hour to reach…give or take. In that time though, L took this opportunity to continue contemplating over what else could exist. Just from the sound of this wizarding world, just about anything could be possible, even the Lock Ness Monster and Bit Foot. All of this thinking made the trip go by much swifter and before he knew it, the limo was pulling into a back alley. It was around noon time now which meant that L had been traveling a good fifteen possibly sixteen hours…his mind was truly too preoccupied to worry about the time but he was glad that he'd made it this far.

Stepping out of the limo and giving the driver a nod indicating that he could leave now, L glanced around. He then slowly put one hand in his trademark faded blue jean pockets and looked up at a sign that hung above him. It read "The Leaky Cauldron".

"Well that's not very original…" the detective mumbled to himself, "Sounds like something out of a Tolkien novel…" despite being the worlds greatest detective, L was secretly a serious nerd. This side of him only rarely pokes through with subtle references to favorite sci-fi and fantasy novels or manga. Sighing though, he stepped up to the door and slowly turned the handle. Walking in, the inside was just as dark and dank as the alley that it resided in. There were several people inside, all having some sort of alcoholic drink or eating some strange food. The only thing that made this place seem different from any other pub would be the fact that everybody, save for the bartender, was wearing robes. Some even wore pointed hats and such. This wasn't exactly a good first impression of a witch or wizard from where L was standing, but it was best not to judge a hidden culture's looks by those who reside in their pubs.

It seemed to take a while before anybody actually noticed L's presence. This was rather strange for the detective since any time he entered a room with new people he was almost always noticed. Finally, the bartender turned to him and said, "Oi, are you lost or something lad?"

L turned and looked at him a moment before saying, "No, I'm waiting for somebody…"

"Aye, well can you not wait for them in front of the bloody door, you're blockin' the way you know."

The detective withdrew his pocketed hand and slinked over to the counter. Rather then sitting down, he stood there for a short while, glancing around.

"So, who might you be waitin' for?" the bartender asked while cleaning an empty ale glass. L took one last glance around before responding simply.

"Somebody named Hagrid."

"Ah why didn't you say so!?" the bartender laughed and then pointed, "He's over there."

L followed the direction in which the bartender was pointing with his gaze, it didn't take long for that gaze to fall on a very large oafish looking man with a big bushy beard. Before the detective could comment, the bartender shouted,

"Oi Hagrid! This kid says he's waitin' for you!"

"Kid…" L mumbled to himself, "Sure this guy is much older then I but I'm not that young…" he glanced back up when the one called Hagrid got to his feet. WELL! To say he was very large and oafish was a drastic understatement, he was gigantic!

When Hagrid walked over and looked down at the now feeling very diminutive detective, it took a moment for him to recognize L. "Oh, 'eh! Yer that guy that Professor Dumbledore called. Tha' right I was here to give yer a run through o' Diagon Alley."

"Hmm…" L didn't say much, he was still trying to figure out how in blazes a man could grow to be that freakishly huge. He didn't get a chance to finish those thoughts though, because Hagrid guided him over to a back alley behind the pub. L's first thought was that he was going to be pummeled to death, but that was quickly changed when Hagrid took out a pink umbrella. The chances of being killed by this man had decreased by about five percent…

"Righ' then, 'ere we go…" Hagrid tapped on a few spots on the brick wall, "Since yer a muggle, I'm sure this'll be quite the shock eh?" just as he finished that sentence and L was about to respond, the bricks started to pull apart. The detective fell very silent as his eyes widened a bit, magic…that was the only explanation as to how this wall of solid brick could do something like this. Of course, when the long crowded Diagon Alley was revealed behind it…well…L actually found himself lacking any sort of explanation whatsoever.

To Be Continued

* * *

Arg…I don't know why but that was dreadfully difficult to complete TwT…oh well, it's done now so here's chapter one! XD...I'm sure you're wondering why I'm putting these at the end…well I don't really know myself v.v it just sort of ends up that way. (Sigh)


End file.
